Crazy Lil thing called life
by The lovely otaku-chan
Summary: Mikan's life dealing with friends, loves, enemies and everything else in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my 1st gakuen alice fanfiction, and it's Alternate Universe, so if you don't like those kinds of stories, I respect that, but please give it a chance, minor OOC for some characters

Disclaimer : I do not own any part of gakuen alice, never have and never will.

"Mikan! Hurry up it up! You're going to be late! What are you still even doing there?" Mikan's mother Yuka yelled, as she stood outside the bathroom door. A voice replied "I'm making sure everything's perfect! It is the 1st day, of the rest of my precious days of high school, MOTHER!"

"Precious days of high school my ass, if you don't come out from there right now, I'm going to burn your shoujo manga stash, and use the ashes for Kokoro's kitty litter" Yuka said in an evil tone, almost immediately

The bathroom door opened and out came a slender girl, with hazelnut brown hair and eyes, in a school uniform "I'm ready!" mikan said with fear and sweat drops from her back.

"Good girl!" Yuka smiled sinisterly, as she patted Mikan's head. "Now go eat your breakfast, which MOMMY prepared with love" she smiled again. Mikan gulped, as she ran down the stairs, nervously.

"Don't forget to greet your father, Good morning" her mother's voice from upstairs echoed.

"Good morning Dad!" Mikan cheerfully exclaimed, as she grabbed a picture frame, with a photo of a handsome Youngman, in his late 20s, smiling cheerfully, and gave it a kiss and hug, and whispered "you know what dad? I'm starting high school today…" she paused as she looked at the photo, and continued

"And you know what else dad? I'm going to Alice Academy!" she said in an upbeat tone "I never even thought that I could actually get in…" she hugged the photo tighter "but I actually did, Get in Dad!" she said cheerfully, she hugged the photo even tighter and said "Daddy…you were cheering me on weren't you? All the way from heaven right?" she smiled and placed the photo on the counter carefully, and began eating her breakfast.

After a while Yuka came down, and began to eat her breakfast too, while reading the paper, Mikan looked at her mother and studied her closely, they look almost identical, having inherited most of her features from her mother, from her eyes, to her hair, to her lips, they were all Yuka's, some say the only thing, Mikan actually inherited from her father was his general clumsiness and bright personality, But Mikan didn't mind that at all

All those things were her father's and she was happy to have them, rather than nothing at all. Yuka noticed Mikan staring, and snickered "Mikan, don't worry they'll grow eventually….I think" Mikan blushed and squealed "you mean mother you!" she huffed, Yuka calmly replied "hey I'm just saying the truth"

Mikan pouted "MEANIE! If I have small breasts they're probably from you!" Yuka chuckled "from me? I'll have you know, these babies are cup Cs! And what's your brat? A …no wait AA?" Yuka laughed hysterically.

"HMMMPPPP!" Mikan blushed harder and screamed "just you wait! You evil mother, mine are gonna grow even bigger than yours! Bleaaaah!" Mikan stuck her tongue out in a childish manner.

"That'll be the day brat…" Yuka laughed; suddenly Yuka stopped and saw the clock and asked "Hey brat doesn't school start at 8?" Mikan replied "Yeah why?" Yuka raised at an eye brow at Mikan and said "Its 7:40

After a few seconds it finally hit her "OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and she made a mad dash for the door all the while screaming " MOM!" Yuka just looked at her daughter running, and chuckled slightly

And then walked to the counter where the picture frame stood, "she really is your daughter isn't she Izumi?"

And she hugged the photo, just as tight as Mikan did.

WHEWWWWWWW! That was fun! Even though my fingers kinda stiff now, from all the typing, but it was worth it. because I am truly proud of this story, and its not over yet. This chapter just introduces the family

READ AND REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, PERIOD

"WAAAAAAH! I'm so dead!" Mikan cried as she ran down the street, "late on my 1st day of school, so not a good start!" she cried again. Mikan ran, until she reached an area with an enormous metal gate, "There it is….Alice Academy!" she thought. "The start of the rest of my high school days begins here" she excitedly whispered as she slowly pushed the gates open, but then a large man with a lot of facial hair and dressed in a blue shirt with a cap came out , and yelled "Are you a student here? Where's your I.D?" Mikan nervously whispered "yes…yes I am…" she gulped.

As she reached for her bag to grab her I.D, as she looked through her bag she realized… "Its not here…." She gulped "OH NOOOOOO! I was so busy fixing my outfit that I actually forgot to wear my school I.D! waaaaah…" Mikan thought. The guard after a while said "If you don't have an I.D then you can't get in…" and he went back inside the gate, and started Mikan started to cry,

"But…but…." Tears began to swell in her eyes, "I have to get in…." The guard turned around and yelled "Well that's your own fault for forgetting your I.D, you stupid girl!"

And he closed the gate on her. Mikan yelled "You Mean, mister guard!" she began shaking the gate bars violently, in protest "LET ME IN!" she screamed, the guard turned around again and angrily screamed at her "Stupid girl, stop doing that!" but it only made Mikan angrier "Let me in, you big GORILLA!"

They continued doing for a few minutes, until a man's voiced yelled "What's going on here?" Mikan stopped her violent protesting when she eyed the man, a tall teenaged boy with blond hair and blue eyes stood in front of them, the guard bowed and

Said to him "president Nogi, this girl was causing a ruckus outside the gate!" and he glared and pointed a finger at Mikan. She retorted "well he wouldn't let me in! Even I clearly am a student here!" She placed her hands on hips; the teenage boy looked at her

And saw her uniform,. He looked back at the guard

And asked "Is that true?" the guard nervously replied "Well. Yes…but she wasn't wearing her school I.D, and school rules clearly dictate that students must bring their School Identification Card!" the guard said. The Boy replied "Even so, you must have clearly seen her uniform…isn't that more than enough evidence she is a student here?" he continued.

The guard sighed in Defeat and slowly opened the gate for Mikan, who stucked her tongue out at him and made a gorilla face "Serves you Right! GORILLA!" as she walked through the school entrance eyeing the enormous campus "it's even bigger inside …" Mikan thought as she examined the whole area... "It's even bigger than the city!" Mikan exclaimed. The boy noticed her staring and couldn't help but laugh at her expression. He tapped her shoulder and introduced himself "I'm Ruka Nogi…Student council president" he politely said as he flashed her gentle smile.

And reached out his hand in a gentlemanly manner, but Mikan didn't notice him and instead was preoccupied with all the amazing things she was seeing from the giant pool(s)

To the giant library Building(s) (A/N: just think of the school in Mahou sensei Negima, but bigger") and her most favorite part, the giant cafeteria, it occupied a half acre of land and was filled with thousands of tables and chairs, with different stalls of food ranging from the crazy cheap to the outrageously expensive. Mikan drooled at the sight (A/N: ewwwww.) Again, Ruka noticed her expression and laughed softly, Mikan noticed him laughing and naively asked "what's so funny? Is there something on my face?" Ruka stopped laughing and answered her" It's just that, I've never seen anyone with that kind of expression after seeing our campus," Mikan pouted "Is that bad?" He stared at her and replied "no its not, it's actually quite cute…" he chuckled, as he caressed her cheek softly, this made Mikan, Blush a deep pink and her face began heating up, as her heart began, pounding harder and harder.

"What is he doing?" Mikan screamed in her head, as he held her face for a few seconds,

After a while he let go, and began pulling her towards a part of the school, Mikan realized what he was doing and screamed at him " Hey where are you taking me?" as he hurriedly dragged her off, he looked at her and said "Well. You said you were a student here right?" as he continued dragging her. Mikan replied back "well yes I am…so?"

This time, he stopped and stared at her for a bit "don't students GO to school?" he eyed her strangely, as she was slowly getting what he was trying to do. "OH YEAH…SILLY ME!" she laughed but suddenly stopped him again "Wait! I don't even know you!" she yelled again, Ruka sighed "I did introduce myself, but you weren't listening…" Mikan shly asked him "oh…then could you please introduce yourself AGAIN? Hehehe" she laughed nervously.

"I'm Ruka Nogi, 1st year and student council president" he smiled at her while walking, this time they were walking together through the halls of the high school department.

Mikan smiled back at him "I'm Mikan Sakura," they shook hands and continued walking together, all of a sudden Mikan stopped and suddenly screamed "Did you say you were the student council president?" she screamed in shock, Ruka a bit scared and shocked

Nervously replied "Ye-yes I am…" he smiled nervously and thought "it took her a while to notice…" Mikan in disbelief exclaimed "but you're a 1st year right? That's what you said!" she stared at him, Ruka calmly explained "yes. Yes I am a 1st year, but I can still run, there's no rule against it." Mikan was amazed "Wow! You must be really smart and popular!" Ruka shyly looked down "Well you could say that…" all of a sudden a high pitched yell was heard…A girl with black hair in a perm screamed "KYAAAAH! It's Ruka-Sama!" and then suddenly the hall was filled with screaming fan girls from every classroom, "KYAAAAH! RUKA SAMA!" the girls yelled in unison all blushing and giggling, Mikan was dumbfounded and thought to herself "whoaaah! He's more than popular, it's like they worship him or something!" bit by bit more girls started gathering around Ruka, until it turned into an all out girl fan fest Mikan was slowly being crushed by the mob until she couldn't take it anymore, she ran down the hall to get some fresh air

While trying to run away, she bumped into someone. …

DAAAAAAN…DAAAAAA…..DADADADADADADAN!

Who could she have bumped into?

I'm really tired now, its like 11 0'Clock In the evening, but im happy, slowly a story is forming into my head…and I'm going to at least try to finish this story, not gonna promise but I will try my hardest. PROMISE!

Read and review…good, bad, mildly sucky to painfully suckish, I need your reviews PEOPLE! I thrive on the advice you guys give me, it makes me want to improve myself even more


End file.
